T.K.'s little Crush---messed up version
by Aquaria Light
Summary: R because it contains some stuff people might not think is appropriate. I consider it pg13 but everyone is different.T.K. is in love with one of the digidestined it isn't revealed about who it is until the end so read on. Thanks!


This is the messed up version of T.K.'s little crush. It's my first attempt at comedy so I   
won't guarantee that it's any good. It's totally different from my other version with some similar scenes in it. I'll try to add more to my other version once I get my inspiration back. In the mean time enjoy this little fic.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon! Stop saying that I do! Or I might just sue!  
************************  
T.K.'s Little Crush----Messed up version  
  
One night as the older digidestined were asleep, an eight year old T.K., sat wondering what he would do about his problem.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" He asked himself. "How am I supposed to know if what I feel is love?"  
  
He was referring to this new feeling he had acquired shortly after they had come back to the digital world to fight the dark masters.   
  
All of a sudden he started feeling something strange in the bottom of his stomach whenever he was around this certain digidestined.   
  
He sat thinking and thinking. But his thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden he heard a scream coming from Kari.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!"She screamed as she was being taken away by an evil digimon."Taiiiii!!!!! Help me!!!!!"  
  
"Wake up everybody! Kari's in trouble!"He shouted to the others.  
  
Everybody woke up instantly.  
  
"Kari!" Tai shouted as she was being lifted into the air by the flying digimon.  
"Help me Tai!" She screamed.  
  
"Patamon! You gotta do something!" T.K. told his flying friend.  
  
"Pepper breath!"Agumon's attack missed.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon was able to catch one of the flying digimon's legs.  
  
"Super shocker!" Tentomon exclaimed as his attack missed the target and hit Palmon's whips causing Palmon to let go of the monster and slap Kari in the face.  
  
"hey! You're not helping!" Mimi screamed at her digimon. Palmon cowered in the corner singing to herself.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Don't pick on palmon, it wasn't her fault Tentomon messed up like that!" Joe said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why are you all of a sudden interested in Palmon? Could it be because you secretly have a crush on her?"  
  
Joe blushed. "Yeah, it is."  
  
"oh." Was all Mimi replied to this.  
  
Palmon got up from her corner. "Yeah, Joe's right. It was all tentomon's fault!" She said just before she grabbed Tentomon with her poison ivy attack and sent him flying off into who knows where.  
  
"Hey you stupid weed! You hurt my best friend!"Izzy said lighting up one of Palmon's leaves and setting her on fire.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Palmon screamed in pain.   
  
"Izzy! Just for that I won't be your girlfriend anymore!"Mimi said.  
  
Aquaria pops in. "Alright!"She says.  
She runs out again.  
  
"I'm in pain!!!!!" Palmon cries out.  
  
"don't worry Palmon my sweet, I'll save you!" He said, going to get some water.  
  
"Shut up Palmon! This is my scene."  
  
"Okay mimi." She cowers.  
  
"What did you call me?!?!?"  
  
"I mean princess Mimi." Mimi whips Palmon for the mistake and palmon is seen cowering under a tree, burning up from the fire Izzy put on her leaves which is spreading onto her whole body by now.  
  
"Ah, who cares about you anyways."Izzy says.  
  
No one moves.  
  
"I said, Ah, who cares about you anyways!" Izzy said again staring each and everyone of the digidestines in the face.  
  
"Oh come on people! Whose line is it next?"  
  
"Not mine, I don't go on until after Gomammon." Gabumon says.  
  
"Well, it's someones line and whoever it is, better say it quick." Tai told everyone.  
  
Still no one moved.   
  
"AQUARIA!" Tai called out.  
  
"yes?" The author asked him.  
  
"why isn't anybody saying anything?"  
  
"Because your the leader and you always have the answers, I just wanted to see what would happen if a put you in a situation where the answers weren't given to you on a silver plater."  
  
Tai gives Aquaria a dirty look.  
  
"Don't worry, someone will say their line and you'll go on with the fic right now."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Tai told her.  
  
"Would you mind at least telling us who has the next line at least?"Izzy asked her.  
  
Aquaria thought for a bit, she hadn't thought that far ahead in the fic. "gommamon." She answers finally.  
And then she exits again never to appear in one of her fics just popping up like that again.   
  
"Okay thanks!" Izzy calls out. "now like I was saying, ah, who cares about you anyways?"  
  
"It's my line? what am I supposed to say?"Gommamon asked.  
  
"Boy! Aquaria must be really not have any idea what she's doing if she makes us keep talking like this." Sora commented.  
  
"Okay, humans." The digidestined looked around trying to find the source of where the voice was coming from.  
  
"up here! I'm the digimon with Kari in his claws." The evil flying digimon told them.  
  
"Yeah, up here!" Kari repeated. The monster rolled it's eyes.  
  
They all looked up except for Mimi who was looking down and Palmon who had dissintigrated into ashes.  
  
"yeah, don't you guys remember the whole plot of the story. T.K. wants to talk to Kari, Kari gets kidnapped ny me and you guys try to save the day!And then all that other stuff happens."  
  
"Yeah, so what's your point?" Patamon asked.  
  
The monster sighed. "My point is, IT DOESN't MATTER WHICH ONE OF YOU ATTACK JUST GET IT FREAKIN' OVER WITH SO I CAN GET PAYED AND LEAVE THIS STUPID SHOW!"  
  
"Hey! I remember my line now!"Gommamon exclaimed.  
  
"Then say it already!" They all screamed at him!  
  
"Okay!"  
"Marching Fishes!" The attack made thousands of tiny fishes attack the monster from behind.  
  
He started to fall a little, but he still kept holding on to Kari, not letting her go for a second.  
  
"Blue blaster!" Gabumon yelled out but instead of his attack, he farted. "whoops! Sorry about that!"   
  
Gabumon's fart was so horrendously stinky that it knocked out the digimon making him let go of Kari and falling down in the same process. About five other digimon fell down from out of the trees as well, all knocked out by the horrible odor.   
  
Now they had another problem, Kari was falling from the sky and they didn't have a parachute ready. Running around like idiots the older digidestined tried to catch Kari in their arms.  
  
"Please come to me." T.K. Thought to himself, he was the only one who wasn't running around and he wanted to catch her so he could talk to her about his problem.   
  
Well, almost. Mimi was still looking at the ground trying to find the source of the voice. "I know it's around here somewhere....."  
  
T.K. got what he asked for but he had forgotten one very important detail.....Kari was bigger than he was!   
  
She came tumbling down and crashed head on on top of T.K. causing him to knock out cold.  
  
Izzy ran over to her and picked her up off of poor T.K.  
  
"You helped me!" She said jumping into his arms.   
  
Kari had a huge crush on Izzy ever since she laid eyes on him. "How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"A hug would be nice." He said putting her down he didn't care much for the little girl but was trying to be polite anyway.  
  
T.k. regained consciousness.  
  
Kari hugged Izzy and then as an afterthought gave him a kiss on the cheek. Izzy blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Watching this broke T.K.'s heart in half.   
  
"Why did she have to do that? Doesn't she know how much it hurts me to see her kiss him like that?" He said with tears forming in his eyes. He hurriedly brushed them away he didn't want anyone to find out the truth.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted once again by Sora asking everyone. "Hey where's Biyomon?"  
  
"Gatomon's missing too?" Kari said.  
  
They didn't know what to do. First Kari was kidnapped and then Gatomon and Biyomon ended up missing.  
  
Tai came up with the plan. First the team would split up, two teams of three and one team of two.   
  
"Alright Team. We'll split up. I'll go with Mimi and the rest of you can ....." He trailed off in his word. He just grabbed Mimi by the shoulder and hurriedly walked away with her.  
  
"I guess I'll go with Sora." Matt said.   
  
"me too!"Joe added.  
  
"I guess that means I'm with you two." Izzy said.   
  
"Oh Darn!" T.K. thought. "Now I'll never be able to talk to Kari by myself."  
  
"okay then, let's go!" Sora sighed after saying this.  
  
The two remaining teams split up with their digimon close behind them to go find the missing digimon.  
  
  
Sora's group  
  
  
"Did you notice the way Tai was just begging for Mimi to go with him?" Sora commented.  
  
"Yeah, did you see the way Izzy just killed my poor beloved?" Joe stated with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why did I choose to go with these two morons?" Matt thought to himself.  
  
  
In Tai's group.  
  
  
"Tai, are you sure it's that hard to jump over me?" Mimi asked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes! Very hard."  
  
"Okay, but why couldn't you do it with your pants on?"  
  
"UH?"  
  
"And why do we have to be lying down?"  
  
  
T.K.'s group  
  
  
"Okay, I vote we take a rest now!" T.K. stated.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"okay."  
  
T.K. sat down next to Kari while Izzy went off somewhere with patamon. Now was the perfect moment for him to ask Kari what he had longed to ask her.  
  
"Okay, here goes." He said to himself.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"yes, T.K.?"  
  
"Do you think that maybe...."  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"They heard a girlish scream. It was Izzy. He had stumbled across Biyomon and Gatomon doing the same activity as two people in another group.  
  
The two younger kids ran up to where Izzy had screamed and looked at the two digimon. Kari threw up. And T.K. decided it was time to tell the truth to the one he loved no matter who else was listening.  
  
"Izzy, I love you!"  
  
*********************************  
That's it! I tried to get the other one and change the person he fell in love with to someone else. Did the ending surprise you? Or was it predictable? well, anyway, please review and thank you for reading this.


End file.
